


A Pleasant Afternoon

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse at Richard and Anne's childhood at Middleham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same universe as Between the Raindrops

Being stuck in bed all day was not any fun at all. It was even less fun because his brother Edward was visiting. Edward had said though that he wouldn’t mind being stuck in bed all day as long as he had a pretty girl with him. At thirteen, Richard was not entirely certain what Edward meant by that. Oh, he had some idea of course, but he wasn’t certain it was something his mind should dwell upon. 

He shifted in the bed, hoping it would ease the pain in his back. It did not. The physicians had prodded and looked at it so much, he’d wanted to just scream at them to go away. He hadn’t though. He knew they were talking with his brother and with the Earl of Warwick now. He wished they would talk to him. After all it was his back, he had the right to know what was happening. He was not a boy, not anymore. He was thirteen, almost a man. 

“Richard?” Anne said from the doorway. She opened the door to the chamber without him even noticing it. 

He smiled. “What is it, Anne?”

“May I come in?” She asked. 

“Of course, you may.” He nodded. He watched as she walked into the chamber. He could see she’d brought the small chess board they’d been using during the evenings. He’d started teaching her to place chess about a month earlier. She was so determined she would beat him. 

“I thought we could play.” She grinned, sitting down on the bed. “Maybe it’ll cheer you up.” She said almost shyly. 

“Of course we can.” He said softly. He groaned softly as he sat up, he quickly pushed the pillows behind his back. Maybe they would help. He looked up noticing Anne’s sharp eyes watching him. He’d started to notice she hardly ever missed anything. “I’m fine, Anne.” He said softly. 

“Of course.” She nodded, taking out the chess pieces and placing them on the board. 

He grinned. “Are you ready to try to beat me, Anne?” 

She laughed softly. “I’m not going to try to beat you, Richard. I am going to beat you.” 

He laughed softly, looking at the chessboard, watching as she made the first move. 

They both were thoughtful as they played, and few words passed between them. This was how it normally was when they played, both of the concentrating, and trying to win. 

Anne smiled as she made her move. “Checkmate!” She said excitedly. 

He laughed softly, looking down at the board. Yes, she’d finally defeated him. And he’d not even let her win. He supposed perhaps he was too distracted by the pain. “So you did, Anne.” He grinned. 

She grinned. “Finally!” The excitement was still evident in her voice. 

He laughed softly. “I believe I promised you something when you beat me.” 

“Yes, you did Richard.” She blushed. 

He sat up, ignoring the pain in his back. Surely it would go away soon. He leaned forward and very lightly kissed her cheek. 

Anne blushed, bringing her hand up to her cheek. She had no idea what to say now. A loss for words was very unusual for her. 

Richard started to help her pack away the board, and he noticed the yawn she tried to smother “You’re tired.” He said softly. 

“I….” She sighed and nodded. “A bit.” 

Richard pushed the covers back. “You can nap with me.” 

“Are you sure?” Anne asked. She knew he was sick, the physicians were telling him to stay in bed. Just the night before she’d overheard her father discussing Richard with the King. They’d said it was problems with Richard’s back, that it was not growing properly and there was little which could be done. At that moment, she’d vowed she would take care of him, just as a wife should. 

He nodded. “Yes.” It wasn’t like he had much else to do. He wanted to laugh as she quickly removed her shoes, and moved under the covers next to him. 

Anne was next to him, for a moment she didn’t move at all. Then she snuggled against his side as he wrapped his arm around her. 

Richard looked over at Anne snuggled against him. It was rather strange to be holding his wife in his arms. He supposed this was, in part, what Edward had meant by having a pretty girl in bed with him. He closed his own yes. He might as well sleep, it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. 

A half hour or so later, the Earl of Warwick opened the door. He’d planned to talk to Richard about what the physicians said, but the sight he saw stopped him. Richard and Anne were still snuggled together, sleeping soundly. He decided to let the two children sleep, after all there would be plenty of time for them to face the problems of the adult world. 

“That was much faster than anticipated.” King Edward remarked. 

“I’ve not told him yet.” The Earl of Warwick explained. 

“Why not?” Edward frowned. 

“Go see for yourself.” He suggested. It had warmed his heart to see them snuggled up together. He’d always hoped for Anne’s sake they would have a good marriage, and now his future plans were so bound by the marriage of his daughter and the king’s youngest brother. 

Edward chuckled to himself as he looked into the chamber. He would certainly have to tease Dickon about finding a pretty girl to pass an afternoon in bed with.


End file.
